Nicole Swanson
by akapunkpenguin
Summary: What if Edward never came back for Bella, but the Volturi did. What happens when Bella leaves the Volturi Coven to return to Forks High School? Will the Cullen family accept her or destroy her?
1. Chapter 1

It's been a hundred years since my transformation from human to vampire. For most of those one hundred years I've lived with my coven in Italy, the Volturi. Aro was my creator and has since taught me everything I needed to know, and supported me fully when I made my decision to be a vegetarian. For only he knows my true identity, to most I am Nicole Swanson a very distant relative of Aro. But Aro and I know that I am Isabella Swan the former mate of the flighty Edward Cullen. But that is all in the past, since my transformation I have become more powerful than any vampire Aro has ever met, or so he says sometimes I can't help but think that he says that just to satisfy me. I have two powers where most vampires with gifts only have one; first I am an appearance shifter, it's pretty self explanatory I can change my appearance to whatever pleases me. For my role as Nicole Swanson I am a short petite girl with long, curly, dirty blond hair around the age of 15 or 16, but the best thing of all I can even change my eye color, as Nicole I wear them bright blue. Second, I have the power to implant memories into ones brain, and not pleasant ones either I could have any vampire on the ground begging for death in less than two seconds.

I left my coven just this year because although Aro was supportive of my eating habits most other members of the coven where not. While wondering the world I made up my mind that it was about time Nicole went to high school. So here I am back at Forks High School and it's my first day in the middle of the semester, just like a hundred years ago. Not much had changed at Forks High, except everyone had nice cars including myself. I entered the school through the front office and a short chubby lady handed me my schedule. All my classes have been good so far; most people avoid me but I knew that was coming; although there are a few unintelligent kids who attempted to make friends with me.

Now that it's lunch I am sitting alone at the small table closest to the double doors. My tray of food is untouched before me and I can feel several pairs of eyes eating a hole in the back of my head. I slowly turn to glare at them when my worst fear is realized. There are the Cullen kids at their usual lunch table with stupid looks on their faces; I assume they are trying to figure out what my business is here. I flash them a brilliant smile, and turn back to my…err lunch?

The bell signaling the end of lunch rings loudly in my oversensitive ears without thinking I quickly raise my hands to cover them. As I do this I feel 5 pairs of vampire eyes staring me down. I ignore them and head off to biology. The teacher pulls me to the front and gives me the necessary books and materials then points me to my seat. Of course the only open seat is right next the one and only Edward Cullen. I nod showing the teacher I understood and made my way to my seat. As I sit Edward is the first to speak.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen and you are?"

"Nicole Swanson" I answered simply.

"Where are you from?"

This is where it gets complicated I could tell him Italy but then he would assume I was with the guard… actually Oh well, who cares about what Edward thinks anyways he'll probably just run away.

"Italy" I speak softly and slowly and his mouth hangs open when I finish speaking.

"Why are you here? Are you with the Volturi? Tell me your story!" He demands harshly, I can't help but flinch at the tone of his voice.

"I don't feel the need to tell you my story plus I don't think you've earned the honor. As for the Volturi, they were my coven but I am not with them any longer." I say sadly. His expression turns to confusion and I pretend to listen to the lesson. After three more hours of torture school is over and I happily head out to the parking lot. I am almost to my truck when someone grabs my arm and pulls me into their car…the Cullen's I should have expected.

"Unhand me at once!" I demand, when Emmett's grip doesn't loosen I shove a very unpleasant memory into his thick skull, he screams out and Edward looks at me wildly.

"Get out of his head!" Edward whispers harshly. I glare and pull the memory away from Emmett.  
"You read minds?" I ask softly "and you torture them" he says roughly "I see why the Volturi valued you".

I snarl at the way he spoke the word 'valued' as if I was no longer welcome with the Volturi, because of this Jasper attempts to calm the tense atmosphere of the jam-packed Volvo. It works slightly; everyone calms a bit.

"Where are you taking me?" I ask as if I didn't already know. No one speaks; I roll my eyes and look out the window. "Inconsiderate, rude, weak Vampire coven" I whisper to myself, Edward snarls and I laugh gently and look at Emmett, "this one is easily upset, aren't you worried that in a battle he could jump the gun and implicate your entire coven?" again no one speaks, "I understand now…you're all mute" I giggle again. Everyone looks to Edward, I raise my eyebrows expectantly.

"I wouldn't even try mind reader, you won't be able to peek inside my head." I say quietly as the car pulls into the Cullen's garage. Emmett grabs my arm again and helps me out of the car; I take the opportunity to shove unpleasant memories into his head and as he releases me I take off for the woods. I hear four vampire snarls and two take after me.  
Edward and I presume Jasper as Emmett is incapacitated. I feel a little bad for Emmett and lift the memory from him. But now I am being pursued by three angry male vapires.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I run through the thick forest as fast as I can but Edward is faster than me and he tackles me to the ground I snarl but give up fighting, it would be nice to at least see Esme again. I always had a feeling she never wanted to leave me but she stayed with her family. Edward gives me a confused look as I lay on the ground beneath him limply. When Jasper and Emmett arrive they drag me back to the house to see Carlisle. I decide to play with their heads a little bit, "How is Carlisle doing these days?" I ask quietly.

All three boys turn to look at me: Jasper speaks, "How do you know Carlisle?"  
"My father is Aro; he has told me of this great vampire who lives the way I do, as inspiration of course." I say like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Your FATHER?" Edward asks skeptically, "Yes, you may call it creator but we prefer father." I say to satisfy him.

He mumbles something quietly under his breath. Before I know it I am in the all too familiar living room of the Cullen house. I stand uselessly in the middle of the room as Edward calls for Carlisle. As Carlisle and Esme enter the room I extend my hand to Carlisle, "I have heard so much about you from my father Aro it's nice to finally meet you. I am Nicole Swanson." I say as he shakes my hand.

"It's nice to meet you too, but if I may ask why, would Aro tell of me to you." Carlisle asks skeptically.

"Well he tells me about a lot of vampires, he knows all most all of them you know. But he thought it would be nice for me to have some inspiration in my chosen life style." I finish gazing at Carlisle like I was looking at a god. Yuck...I could barf, Carlisle is certainly no god. Well maybe to all the imbeciles who follow him blindly believe he is a god but I definitely do not.

"Oh…" he says as he tries to gather his thoughts. "Are you going to ask me to sit down? Or are such hospitalities only extended in Italy?" I ask allowing sarcasm to drip from every syllable.

"No, please sit" Carlisle says politely. I allow myself to sit on the couch where I sat so many times before, and I feel and odd sensation in my chest as seven all too familiar vampires take their seats around me. It couldn't be pain…pain is not the way of the Volturi and I am an honorary member…No it must be claustrophobia.

"You said Aro was your 'father'?" Carlisle asks gently like I am easily upset. It seems all eyes are on me and I was momentarily unable to speak, I hated so much attention. Edward waved his in front of my face and I push it away and glare at him.

"Yes Aro is my father. I suppose you may say creator?" I say with reverence, Aro was the only person in my life that I could really count on. He had pulled me up from the hell I was living in as a fragile human and made me the powerful vampire I am. He taught me so much, just like a father and didn't object when I called him father after which he soon began to call me his child. To most it may seem to be a very odd relationship but I wouldn't have made it without him. He was my savor.

Carlisle nodded showing he understood and Esme opened her mouth to ask what I presume was another question so I cut her off. I didn't want to be completely bombarded with questions, I could easily let a little too much slip around my ex-family.

"I assume you all have a lot of questions but it is late and I do have homework. So Am I free to leave or am I being held captive for awhile?" I asked irately.

"No, you can leave anytime you would like Nicole" Carlisle said quietly as if he was too busy thinking to himself, "but we do have more questions so I hope you can come by tomorrow after school?" he asked gently.

I wanted to say no but I couldn't possibly say no to him… not with that pleading look on his face.

"Sure, until tomorrow then" I stood, shook Carlisle's hand and ran out of the house, and back to Charlie's old house. I knew it might cause a bit of an issue me living in that house… but Charlie had left it to me and I loved that old house.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

My first night in the old house was strangely unsettling. Everything was too…quiet, granted things were usually quiet around Charlie's house when I lived there, but I was still very on edge. The foggy morning didn't come soon enough to bring me any kind of comfort.

I dressed as fast as I possibly could and jumped into my tan Chevy Malibu and headed to school. When I parked my car in the student lot, across the lot from the Cullen's and I could feel Edward's eyes bearing into the back of my head. It was beginning to become very irritating. All I could think about was everything Edward had done to me memories of my zombie self. I turned to glare at him and as we me eye contact his face contorted in agony, I blinked surprised and looked away quickly. I really needed to get a better hold on myself or I'd be pushing my own thoughts into everybody's heads and they aren't particularly pleasant either. When I turned back to look at him he was gone, good I didn't need any stupid questions anyways. The rest of the day went relatively smoothly, Edward and the other Cullen's mostly ignored me…which was good very good.

When the last bell rang I made my way to my truck as fast as I could in human speed. But when I got there someone was already in my truck. My sister Jane, I climbed into the car and hugged Jane with everything that I had. She was the only sister of the Volturi that ever really understood me; she even started drinking animal blood instead of human with me which is why her golden eyes didn't startle me. What did startle me was the fact that she pushed me away from our hug.

"What's the matter Jane, why can't I hug you? Don't you love me anymore?" I ask her in my best Italian.

Jane answered me in her very thick Italian, "Yes Nicole, I love you more than you know! But I hate you too!" Hurt dripped from her words like syrup. I blinked, "Jane I left because I was in danger of ripping the family apart you must know this! I wouldn't ever think that you would be one to believe that I just left! Didn't Aro give you my letter?" I asked quickly.

Jane frowned, "Yes he gave all of our letters. But I was the only one who assumed that Aro wrote them to protect us from the hurt of your departure."

"Silly Jane, Aro would never try to deceive you. He is a great man and father to all of us. But I am glad you are here, do plan on attending school with me here? I do so wish that you would." I then pushed for the first time a happy thought into her head, it was a happy scene of us being together at school under the last name Swanson as sisters.

She smiled then blinked, "Nicole, stop that!" I mumble, "Sorry" and gaze at her sheepishly. Jane's stern look turns soft and she kisses the top of my head, "It's alright darling sister, it shows you are improving, that false memory was pleasant; and yes dear sister I plan to stay with you. Aro wishes you to have protection, Alec will be joining us soon" I opened my mouth to protest but Jane cut me off, "He is my twin, I will not part from him even for you sweetest Nicole. But it will please you to know that he has joined us in our lifestyle! Alec hasn't slipped once; please say you will allow him to stay?"

I hadn't realized that she had been driving this whole time and when I glanced out my window I jumped at the sight of my house. "Alright Jane, Alec can come but no slip ups. If he needs to he can stay home and not attend high school that's alright with me." Jane squealed and hugged me tightly, "Thank you thank you!"

When she released me I spoke to her in English, "Then we all must speak English from now on, even if it's just us three, you and Alec will need all the practice you can get." Jane gazed at me with a smile on her face and nodded.

I jumped out of the car and headed towards the house with Jane hot on my heels. I was exhausted, as exhausted as a vampire could be and excused myself to my room for the night. I would need as much "rest" as I could possibly get before Alec arrived, plus I needed to get our story straight for the high school.


	4. Chapter 4 Teaser

**AN: Here's a little teaser for you the next chapter will be coming to you in the next 48 hours! I am truly sorry that I haven't been able to update as much as I have originally planned, but university and work takes up all of my free time. I AM continuing this story so no worries there!**

–**signed Nikki**

The night slowly turned to morning and Alec would be arriving very, very soon. I was anxious, excited, and confused all that the same time. Why? Because I was going to have to deal with my current lover and my ex-lover in the same small town without losing my mind, or letting anyone know that I was in fact Bella Swan. Alec has been my best friend for the last 100 years and my mate for the last 50; we truly did love one another. Somehow he was able to break me from my depression over Edward and make me love again. Figuratively my dead heart beat for him. He was my life now.


	5. The complete Chapter 4

The night slowly turned to morning and Alec would be arriving very, very soon. I was anxious, excited, and confused all that the same time. Why? Because I was going to have to deal with my current lover and my ex-lover in the same small town without losing my mind, or letting anyone know that I was in fact Bella Swan.

Alec has been my best friend for the last 100 years and my mate for the last 50; we truly did love one another. Somehow he was able to break me from my depression over Edward and make me love again. Figuratively my dead heart beat for him. He is my life now.

I dressed for school at snail's pace changing my clothes three times and taking much longer than normal on my hair. It was obvious even to me that I was avoiding him so I decided to suck it up and deal with the consequences of my actions.

I walked down the stairs dreading the disappointment and hurt in Alec's eyes, but I suppose it would be my punishment for leaving the country without telling anyone besides Aro where I was going. He had every right to be angry. When I reached the bottom of the stairs I drew in an unnecessary breath, held it, closed my eyes and called for him.

"Alec?" I whispered, before I could open my eyes I was in his arms the breath I was holding escaped from me in relief. Alec kissed me quickly on my nose, checks, and forehead, whispering "I love you" with each kiss before he allowed me a passionate kiss on my lips.

My dead heart fluttered, and as Alec moved to deepen the kiss Jane cleared her throat pulling us out of our private moment. Alec glared at his sister who proceeded to wink his way. I giggled as a growl rumbled in his chest, "there will be all the time in the world for kisses love" I spoke to him softly hugging myself to him, "I am just glad you aren't mad!"

"I was, but then anger turned to worry and hurt. When I discovered Jane was permitted to be with you I begged Aro to allow me to leave as well. I think he only let me come because I was driving him batty! You should know my dear Nicole I will always love you no matter what you do, just never leave me again!" Alec's voice broke with emotion towards the end of his spiel and I gently kissed him, "Sorry, I love you."

"Hurry up you two or we will be late for HIGH SCHOOL!" Jane said singing high school. Alec chuckled, grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the garage following his sister, I sighed contented. Normality was finally mine once again, well sort-of.


	6. Chapter 5

The way that Alec was driving had me surprised that we even made it to school in one piece, I love him but he drives like a mad man and quite frankly it scared me.

I stumbled out of the car after Jane and dramatically dropped to my knees and began kissing the ground. Jane giggle and Alec let a growl rumble threw his chest before lifting me up and kissing my forehead. But even as he did that his irritation didn't dissolve in fact his pose became more rigged and tense. I turned to see the source of his agitation and felt myself tense when I saw the look all five Cullen "children" where giving me.

I couldn't help but think 'what the hell is their problem' when suddenly I was I remembered that I was supposed to go back over and visit with them yesterday night.

"Damn it" I cursed under my breath, "Alec, calm down it's my fault they are mad, I forgot I was supposed to go see them last night. I bet they are more than a bit upset about me standing them up. You would be too." His rigged pose turn gentle as he pulled me tighter to his chest and growled in the direction of the Cullen's before whisking me away to the schools office.

We left the office completely pleased with the whole story of our relation, Jane and Alec where twins and I was unofficially adopted by the family when I was "14". It was one of my more elaborate and dramatic stories which I told rather convincingly to the plump ugly lady behind the counter. She would be depressed for weeks by my families' misfortune which rendered us nearly family-less. Humans where simply too much fun!

Alec squeezed my hand as we headed off to class, Alec was to be joining me in my biology class and Jane was off to advanced chemistry. She was incredibly smart but what happened to simply blending in? I rolled my eyes as danced through the hallway gracefully weaving in out around the human children.

"Come on love, we wouldn't want to be late." Alec whispered in my ear I shivered as his breath tickled my ear. When we got into class I saw that Edward had his things strewn across the entire table obviously to keep my from sitting there, which was fine with me but irritated me, I didn't want him to have the satisfaction of me having to relocate so when the teacher pushed past me and Alec and ordered me to my chair I rudely dropped my things on the table and shoved his over to him in a head of pens, crinkled papers, and a bent binder. Oops I guess I used a little bit too much force when I shoved his junk over.

He growled under his breath and Alec kicked his chair, since the teacher seated him directly behind Edward. When Edward's eyes turned an unsettling shade of black I decided that maybe I should try one of those positive memory shoves I had be practicing recently.

"Edward" I whispered and when his eyes met mine his mind was instantaneously filled with a happy thought being pushed into his stubborn little brain, I could feel him fighting me at first, but resistance was futile so, I whispered for him to just let it wash over him, and for some odd reason he allowed me to. I played him a scene of himself sitting at the piano playing a beautiful tune I could barely place but for some reason pulled at my heart strings. The scene was played to him in third-person like someone else was watching, I closed the vision out and look towards the teacher again. I was hyper aware of both Edward and Alec staring intently at me.

If I could have blushed I would be tomato red. Half way through the lesson I could feel one pair of eyes still gazing intently at the side of my head. Ugh, so much for happy thoughts, I thought to myself only to have Edward whisper back to me, "what? Who are you talking too?"

I choked on my thoughts and turned to him, apparently I was thinking out loud again….

"Me, myself, and I we are having a wonderful conversation." I said too quickly and lowly for any human to hear.

He mumbled "oh" then thought for a second before blurting out what he really wanted to say, "How do you know that song?"

"Song? What song?" I asked him slowly. "The song that you just played me in my head, where did you hear it, how did you even know about it?" Edward asked rather quickly.

"uhm" I stumbled for words the spoke without thinking the first think that came to mind, "I-tunes…yeah that's where I-tunes, only 99 cents……" I let my sentence die there as soon as I realized what I was saying. Edward started at me like I was a ragging lunatic.

I turned back to Alec who raised his eyebrows at me like he was thinking the same exact thing. Embarrassed out of my mind I turned back to the front of the room and rested my head in my hands and let out a deep sigh.

The bell rang and I all but flew from my chair I didn't even bother to wait for Alec I just needed to get away from him and Edward.

On my way to my locker I ran into Alice, I was completely knocked to my bum, as I was looking back to see if either Edward of Alec was following me. She giggled a bit at me as I looked up at her but quickly put on an angry face. "Watch where you're going!" she said sternly before bursting out in laughter and then holding out a hand to help me up.

I gave her a quizzical look before taking her hand and as I soon as I was upright she spoke, "I cannot be mad at you Nicole, I have a _feeling_ that we are going to be very close friends."

"You mean you had a vision?" I asked roughly since I refuse to become friends with my former best friend Alice Mary Cullen. She gave me a weird look probably wondering how I knew that she could see the future. "Let's just say we knew each other in another life Miss Mary Alice Brandon, and that vision of yours, I promise you that it will not under any circumstances become true. Even if no one ever bets against you I will!" I marched away leaving a very stunned Alice behind me.


End file.
